Generally, when a passenger checks her or his bag with an airline, a bag tag is generated and attached to the bag. The bag tag includes an original bag number along with customer information and routing information relating to an itinerary of the passenger. The bag tag is used by a baggage sortation system. Generally, the baggage sortation system aids in loading the bag onto the same aircraft as the passenger, and thus the bag arrives with the passenger at the final destination of the passenger. Often, the passenger is given a new itinerary after the bag tag has been attached to the bag. When this occurs, the baggage sortation system cannot use the bag tag to route the bag in accordance with the new itinerary. Additionally, the bag may become separated from the passenger and/or otherwise deviate from the itinerary of the passenger. In this case, the airline forwards the bag to the final destination of the passenger. However, the abilities of the baggage sortation system are limited due to, at least in part, the airline relying upon notes handwritten on the bag tag or the generation of a new bag tag that does not incorporate the original bag tag number.
Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, or apparatus that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among others.